Lonley kind
by Mystery sorce
Summary: Slighty based on httyd
1. Unwanted

a dragon, dark blue and yellow, lived alone. Had never sewn another of her kind before. The other dragons ignored her. She lived as a shadow in the bacround unoticed and only few knew she existed.

There wasnt much too know, just one, sad, lonley dragon, that had no name and even she didnt know what kind of dragon she was. Today was another day though it seemed colder than normal as she collected fish around her small almost empty island (exluding a few boars and sheep) she then rested in her cave. She noticed dragons heading north, and she knew where, Dragon Island. She knew she felt odd, it was mating season again. Even though she acepted she was the only (and saddly last) of her kind, she still felt the saddess of being alone and unoticed and even more during this time. Her skin was smooth only with light scars and one deep one, all caused by herself, she wasnt ever in a battle as she was never noticed. She lay down in her cave and saddly looked at the dragons passing towards Dragon Island. She wanted a mate or even a freind, even just someone who know she existed (other then the boars) Even if she found a mate, she couldnt prove herself too him. She taught herself to fly but she was slow and really could hardly do it and apart from that that she had no other skills. A few boars moved towards her attracted by the phermones she was producing. The boars knew she was pretty much harmless. She turned around and entered her cave, it was empty with some eggshells in it, from the egg she hatched from, she let out a sad, quiet warble as she lay inside the cave, she would be the last of her kind, not that anyone else cared though...


	2. Noticed

she continued to lay in the cave, she was born on the island alone, she would likelly die there too. She had never left the island, she couldnt fly well anough. When she hatched she was alone. She cryied out but never recived, she learned to walk towards the shore near her cave to get fish and thats what she did for a long while but fish became less and she had to travel further. Once the fish became too far she had to teach herself to fly, she could sorta do it.

She learned that she was the only dragon on fhe island. When she became old anough she was drawn to Dragon island. She somehow managed to float over to it. After looking through the island she learned she was the last of her kind. She tried to find a mate but was shot down by most of the remaining males, she just wasn't strong or skilled anough for them. She . left in sadness and desprtation. Days later she washed up on shore of her island. From then on she had to deal with her own sexuall desires during the mating season which is how she got most of her deeper scars. She was brought out of thoght by something that was washed up on shore, it was a monsterous nightmare.

She began to drag him onto the island. He awoke and pounced on top of her, she diddnt try to get free she knew he was stonger then her. He glared at her before flying off but he fell to the ground, his wing was broken. He glanced back at her "Looks like im stuck here, with you" he grumbled "It seems so" she replyed trying not to sound happy as she acctully was. He began to get up, "so whats your name?" she asked "Fang Hawk, you?" he replyed, "i am.." she trailled off rembering that she diddnt have a name.

"im... uhhhhh" she despratly tried to think of one. "you dont have a name do you?" he asked carelessly.

"no..." she replyed saddly, he looked at her for a moment before turning to try fly off, "your wing looks pretty broken" she added, "Its fine!" he snapped, before collapcing. "Do you need some help there?" she asked snarkally, "No" he replied angrily. He began to lift himself up again, there was a loud snap, his wing folded inwards and he fell back to the ground, it was broken. She began to drag him to her cave. He diddn't like it but he was in too much pain to argue. They sat in the cave for a while silently, Fanghawk looked around "does anyone else live here?" he asked, looking towards the eggshells. "No, just me. Allways was, allways will be, well intill you showed up" she answered, he didn't know if the last part was an insult or a complement. She flew off to get fish while Fanghawk rested his broken wing. Later when she returned, they began to eat the fish. "So i supose you are going to be staying here longer then expected" she said. He grunted, "how did you end up here anyway?" she asked, "I was heading to Dragon island" he replied before looking over to her, "shouldn't have you been heading there too?" he then asked, she diddn't answer, "you should rest" she said before curling up to sleep. Fanghawk looked at her, he had never seen a dragon like her berore, he contuied to look before falling asleep...

**MS note: both are my OCs **


	3. Thought

Fanghawk awoke, it was early in the morning. Fanghawk looked over to the nameless dragon, she was still asleep. He still didnt know what she was. He decided to get a better look at her. She was smoother then most dragons, most dragons had many battle scars from fights, she only had light flying scars, which all flying dragons had. She had one deep scar lower on her body but soon his attention shifted to something near it. He discovered something, was she- No, she was to old to be one! He leaned in slighty closer. He sniffed. Yes, she was one. She was a virgin. This made no sence to him. How could she be? She was way to old to be one, unless...

Then it all made sence to him now. The lack of scars, how she lived alone on the island her whole life, how weak she was at flying, why she was helping him, how he didn't know what she was, everything. It all made sence now. She was alone, the last of her kind. No-one whold exept her as a mate, even if she found a male of diffrent species that was willing to mate with a diffrent kind of dragon (which there was a few desprit anough, not to get left out) she would just be too weak and unskilled anough to accept her. She probly had to raise herself as she was born alone and probly learned most skills through instinct or what she could see from other dragons passing. She probly got her deep scar from herself during a Shadow mating. If a dragon is to weak, to wounded or mostly lacks another of their kind, when it was mateing season, instead of finding a mate which they usally couldn't, they would do a Shadowmate. It was a highly pitied act and most Dragons knew to keep away, Shadowmating dragons where dangrous and unpredictable. Preforming their acts of loneliness, reciving love from the only one that could accept them, themselves. Preforming their mishapen mateing rituals and dances with their shadow hence the name. It trully was a sad sight, how they seeked love and affection from a surface which their shadow cast apon as if it was truly a real mate. Some even saying it was real, imagining they where real, with names and more in their lucid dream of lonleiness. For the mating itself, no-one saw, they whent off far from everyone else and mated alone, with their imegionary ideal mate and whatever they could find to just satisfy their sexual desires. Causing much damage to themselves aswell. While other dragons waited for their offspring to hatch, Shadowmaters waited for their self inflicted wounds to heal with their imagionry ideal mate with them.

[k back to story now]

Fanghawk knew she was the last of her kind and would go with anyone who could bring life to more of her kind.

She could only be accepted by someone as damged as her, someone who now relied on her due to damge,

him.

He relised now that she relied on him more then he relied on her.

His pity for her was gone, as now he relised. He was just as unaccepted as she was...


	4. Morning

Fanghawk was still thinking and was slightly startled by the nameless dragon when she woke up, she looked over to him breifly before leaving to get food. He was slightly worried about what he had found out, he was going to have to mate with some dragon that he mever knew existed and a pre-Shadowmater. He had to avoid it somehow. He couldn't with his broken wing he will probly never fly again. He probly never fly again! Fanghawk remembered, A dragon that could no longer fly was dead or if lucky be alive just to live in sadness, trapped and doomed to be a Shadowmater, no one wanted a broken dragon. He would have to mate with her, she was going to force him into it. He was trapped and relyed on her to stay alive! There was no way out of it, she needed to carry on her species, or what ever hatches anyway. Most Shadowmaters, even though lonley, didn't seek other mates, they where too obsessed with their 'ideal mate' since they allways accepted them no matter what they where like and most couldn't mate anyway, their reproductive organs where ussally to damged from their usally brutal mating, where they would try to mate with object around, it hurt them alot but they couldn't stop, in their mind, They where mating with their 'ideal mate'.

She returned and brought food "are you sulking about not being able to fly?" she asked, he didn't reply. "guess you wont be getting to dragon island now, not like anyone wants a broken dragon anyways". Ok now she was insulting him but he knew all about her lonleiness. "What about you? dont you have your Shadowmate to get to?" he replied. He could see her slight shock that he knew. "Yeah, i know all about your 'last of your kind' lonleiness youve been going through". She was in pure shock, "so i guess where even then". She turned away in pure enbarressment and shock and ran into the woods. The one dragon, the only one she could, together save her species, knew that she was alone, unwanted, almost usless and a Shadowmater! She couldn't take it. She collapsed and cried to herself. Fanghawk didn't know what to do, stall her and become a Shadowmater himself or mate with her. Why did it have to be him...

**[from MS: IM RUNNING OUT OF STORYLINE TO BE HONEST]**


	5. Ego

Fanghawk felt slight guilt for what he had done, he thought she would sort it out herself.

SHE DIDN'T

She avoided him for a short while, which wasn't great for him. He lay, starving, since she hadn't brought him food since and he couldn't get his own since he couldn't fly. He was also horny, it was still mating season, he didn't think he would die THIS WAY.

She was watching as he lay, she should not have put him though anything like this, she felt bad. She had been avoiding him out of embaressment not anger. He knew she was alone, unwanted, a Shadowmater and a Virgin! If he died she would still be though.

She walked towards him, he glanced up at her, she lifed him up and leaned him against a rock, giving him a quick glance before going to get some fish.

When she returned and they had eaten it was late. Fanghawk went to sleep. She supposed that if she wanted to mate with him she was going to have to warm up to him and try to get him to do the same.

Normally they slept apart but this night she slept where he was. She could tell he was slightly conserned but he was to tired to care. During the night Fanghawk awoke, the Namless dragon was sleeping against his chest. Wich was to his unconfort. she nuzzled his neck with her head. Fanghawk stayed where he was, hed rather not starve or worse, be a Shadowmater. He began to see her as a mate. She moved closer, too close. Most of her chest was touching his and her lower regions where near his, he didn't want to get an erection. She felt his aqwardness towrds this, she felt they same but it had to be done. She didn't want to seem too despret, they should begin mating in the morning...


	6. Sway

The morning began slow both talked about last night. About mid day, they dicided they where going to try to mate. Fanghawk did what he could of the monsterous nightmare mateing dance. He fell a few times but the nameless dragon helped him up eatch time. Now it was her turn AND she needed his help now. "Do you have a mating dance?" asked Fanghawk, most 'lasts of their kind' didn't. "Uhhh n-no" she replied. "Well ill help you".

After a while she showed him her odd mating dance. It was late now, as she was going to get some fish she turned to him, nuzzed his neck and flew off. After they ate it they went to sleep. She slept by him again, closely. The next day, Fanghawk woke up before her again. He was looking at her, thinking about her. He was thinking too hard, he noticed when he looked down. She was starting to wake, he was in panic, he quickly covered himself with a wing. She looked at im curiously before she left to get fish. When she returned, he was ok again. After food, she gave him a look and pounced on him playfully. He pulled away quickly and covered himself with his wing again. It had happened again...


	7. Reveal

"What are you hiding there Fanghawk?" she asked. "N-Nothing" be replied nerously. She came closer tring to see what he was hideing. He turned away but she kept trying. eventully she got passed his wing and saw it, he had an erection. He was in shame, while she mixed feelings. He tried to turn away but to fast for his broken wing and he fell over onto his back. He closed his eyes he couldn't stand the shame. She was slighty joyed that he felt that way about her but still guilty about what she had done. She decied to do what she felt was right. Fanghawk felt her presence near his shaft. He did not expect what to happen next. Her tounge travled aross his boner. He opened his eyes as she continued, he groaned slightly as the feeling. She contiued for a while but he could stand no more, he came. She swallowed his cum and looked at him before coming closer near his face and looked straight at him. He remained on his back. She lay down. She had helped him. He was tired but would repay her later...

LATER

it was late at night. Fanghawk was thinking and so was she. She had done something, she wished he repaid her but could she take it? She was a virgin, smaller and weaker than him.

She began to go to sleep but thats when he did it...


	8. 8

Fanghawk pounced ontop of her, she was suprised. She looked up at him, he had one wing on her neck and the other to the side. She breathed heavly and looked up at him "Fanghawk?" there was no reply. She assumes what comming. Fanghawk's shaft unseaths itself and he slowly moves foward. His tip touches her slit, he hesitates and looks at her, then continues. His shaft entering her, she moans. He feels her plesure and continues deeper. She felt immense plesure, Shadowmaters never got to feel this good. With their 'madeup' mate could offer them acceptance and 'love' but could never offer them this. They could only plesure themselves with sticks, stones and whatever else they where despret anough to try. He began, pulling out before plungeing in again, to see if she could handle it. She was very tight, most dragons he mated with where not virgins and usally female Monsterous nightmares where looser. He started to go faster, she moaned again.

He went in deeper and faster now, grunting eatch time he thrust in. Now he was going quite fast, he was about to reach his climax, her too. "Fanghaaawk!" she moaned as she orgasmed, as he came inside of her before lying back down. She enjoyed it. "Are we done?" she asks tiredly. "For now" he replies...


	9. 9

She had lost her virginity, she never thought she would!

After all the rejection had forced her to be a Shadowmater. It felt so good! She wanted more. Fanghawk awoke, she was close too him, alot more than usal. She was pressed against him. She looking staight into his eyes. It didn't take him long to figure out what she wanted. "Food first" he said getting up. He could see she was slighty dissapointed before leaving. He expected this behavuior, she was lonley, virgin, Shadowmater who just mated for real, it only made sence. She was shakly flying to get fish as usall, she was thinking about him and last night. After she returned they began to eat. There was a stong smell of feramones from her. After he came up behind her. She was allredy wet. She senced him behind her, she was slightly startled when she felt his tounge trail up her wet slit. She moaned with plesure. He continues but she sences hes tring to tell her to go down. She lies on her side, ready. His shaft slides in, she moans. He begins, in and out. Getting deeper and a bit faster. In deeper, harder. Soon they both came. "Your holding back" she said preening herself. "Wellll, I trying to... well, you just, might be..." she didnt want him to finish, both knew she probley wasn't stong anough. He could see she was sad before turning to him with a stern look. "Just do it" "You where warned" he replied, She was on her back again. He Licked her slit a few times before begining. He shoved his shaft in hard, i reached a deep part of her. She moaned loudly and sharply. He began to thrust hard into her, she was moaning hard, alredy orgasming. She couldn't take it, he was right, she wasn't strong anough. Why she was rejected all those times. He came deep inside her. "are you ok?" he asked "Y-yes im F-fine" She had, had anough...


	10. Eggs

The next day she diddn't feel so good, she rested for alot. Fanghawk tried to help, he built a nest for her to lie in. One day she felt soming through her slit and fall out, An egg! Fangahawk come over to see what was happening. He was as suprised as she was. They looked at the egg, it looked like a Monsterous Nightmare egg, but was dark blue with yellow spotts like the Eggshells from the egg she hatched from. She was tired and had to lie down agian. Over a few days she had laid 2 more eggs later that day after eating whatever Fanghawk could find to eat (which wasn't much) she lay down in the nest agian, Fanghawk beside her. She moaned slighty, she was laying another egg. Fanghawk pushed all the eggs towards her, she kept them warm. Later, she laid her 5th egg, it was bigger than all the others. all 5 eggs she huddled tighty as she slept. The next day the one of the eggs began to hatch, Fanghawk came over and watched. A small baby dragon emerged from the egg walked a few steps and slipped over. She licked this young dragon, their son had been born, Fanghawk cared for him while She kept the eggs. Their son was helthy (they assumed) and soon Fanghawk would teach him (as well as he could). He named him Alpha. Alpha spent most of his time with his father, seeing his mother and the eggs sometime, still being only a few days old couln't speak yet. "Fanghawk, bring Alpha here i think another egg is hatching!" she called. Fanghawk carried Alpha over, he couldn't run very fast yet, since he was pretty young. Two eggs where hatching. The baby tumbled out of the first egg, whike the other peaked out of the Egg. Fanghawk cleaned the first one, while she cleaned the other, both where female. Alpha watched. Fanghawk named the first one Delta, while She named the other one Circo. Only two eggs remained, the big one and the other one...


	11. 11

Delta was playful and offen played with her older brother Alpha and spent alot of time with Fanghawk, wile Circo was more shy and spent more time with her mother and the eggs in the nest. All gathered around while another egg hatched. A new baby came out of the egg and was cleaned by its mother, another daughter. They named her Hexa. Hexa wasn't like any of the others, she spent most of her time alone, intrested by other things and had made freinds with some of the boars [from chapter 1 if you rember]. A few weeks had past and all hatchlings had grown but the one big egg didn't hatch. While the hatchlings slept, her and Fanghawk took the egg to the ocean, it wasn't going to hatch. She cried as the egg floated off, Fanhawk conforted her, "Gigahawk" he wispered, the name of their unborn child.

YEARS LATER...

"You cant catch me!" teased Delta as she flew through the air quickly. Alpha appeared and tackled her to the ground, they both laughed. "Hey get off me!" they heard. They moved to see Hexa with an annoyed expression. "Sorry sister" Said Delta. Hexa turned to the ocean, so did Alpha and Delta. "Hey you think theres more than this island?" asked Alpha. "Of cource there is!" replied Hexa. Later they turned and flew back to the cave. Where their parents and Circo where. "Hey dad is there more than this island?" asked Alpha. "Yes, your mother and I have been thinking and we think its time you 4 left the island" Fanghawk replied. Circo looked shocked she was always attached to her parents. "She didn't like that!" Delta said jokingly. Circo shot her an annoyed look. Circo didn't really talk but you could tell what she ment depending on what look she gave you, this one was her 'Shut up or else look' and thats what Delta did. Later they all prepared to leave. Circo gave her parents a Sad 'I will miss you' look before they all flew off. They all talked about what they thought the world would be like (Exluding Circo who gave them a few diffrent looks throughout the flight) but they agreed to try to stay together...


	12. Desire

They saw many dragons and did many things but soo mating season came. "Where are we going?" asked Hexa

"Dunno, where evryone else is going" Alpha replied. Soon they where at Dragon island. "Now i know whats happening" said Hexa, "What should we do?" asked Delta, "well we will all look for a mate and if we cant then we will meet up again". Circo gave a conserned look. All 4 flew throughout the island but couldn't find a mate. Most other dragons had heard about their mother and avoided them or denied them. At the end they all met together none of them could find a mate and all the dragons in heat over the island had caused them strong sexal desires. Then they all looked at Alpha, Cicro had her 'I need you' face Delta had a similer face and to his suprise Hexa did too, a face he had naver seen her do before. Then he relised "Wait, Wait wait!" "Your the only male of our kind" said Hexa "I can't mate with all 3 of you!" he said, his sisters looked at eachover the didn't consider that. "I need to think" Alpha said as he flew off. Alpha was thinking as he flew, he had to choose one of them. Delta, he spent most of the time with her and they knew eachover well. She had seen his shaft a few times and he had seen her slit a few times as well, they had close, almost sexual inractions a few times. He had to find her alone, he didn't want to upset the others. After a while of flying he saw her, she was in a cave on the further, emptier side of the island. He landed "Alpha, your back" she said

"Well i was thinking, we are great freinds right?" he asked "We are" she replied "Well did you ever think we could be more than that?" he continued. Delta was trying extreamly hard to contian her exitement. "What about the others?" she asked "Im sure they will figure sonething out, we should leave them be, i wouldn't want to upset them" he replied "Your right" she said looking away. Hexa and Circo where in another cave away from them. "Do you know where the others are?" Hexa asked, Circo shook her head. "Wait you dont think they're..." Circo gave a mixed nod. "Of cource he choose her! They know eachover well" said Hexa angrily, not an unusal tone for her but the next thing she did was.

She fell to the ground "What about us? How can we quell our strong desires?" she said in a sad almost tearful kind of way. Circo walked over and tried to confort her. "I know i have you but its not the same, we are both female it wouldn't work" Circo had a 'thinking' face, Hexa found that questionable but they had to try what they could...


	13. Alpha X Delta

"So how do we do this?" asked Delta "Guess ill have to remind you" replied Alpha as his shaft unseathed. Alpha motioned her to lie down, she did. She glanced at his Erect shaft as he looked down at her. His tip touched her slit, she wimpered quietly. He looked over to her and hesitaited, she montioned him to continue. His shaft entered her slit, they both flinched, all 4 of them where virgins, well not them anymore. He slowly pushed in deeper, she moaned quietly. "Its feels good, Alpha" she said with a slight moan, he nodded. He began to move his shaft in and out of her, she moaned quietly, she felt good and so did he. He shoved deeper, faster, her walls wrapped tightly around his shaft. It felt so good! They both wanted more. Alpha had an idea, he pulled his shaft out of Delta, she was confused. Delta stood up, Alpha walked around the back of her and mounted her from behind and thrust his shaft back in her. A sharp moan came from Delta as he did this. Good. He pulled back and trust forward many times, deep, fast. He could tell Delta was enjoying this. He was fully in, her juices flowed accross his shaft then he came, deep inside her. Delta sighed as he pulled his Shaft out of her. "That was... good" sighed Delta, he agreed. "Should we go and find the others?" asked Delta. "No, we should give them some time to themselves" Alpha replied. Delta agreed...


	14. Hexa X Circo

Circo had never seen her like this, most times she had saw her, she was grumpy but to see her sad, maybe even crying was new. She lay on the floor and wimpered. Hexa lay on her back and looked at Circo "Arn't you sad, Circo? That we cannot find a male to satisfy the desires of the mating season?" Circo relised, she desired a mate too but many dragons rejected her, rejected all 4 of them. Alpha was forced to mate with one of his sisters, Delta and Hexa and her where forced to mate with- eatchover? Maybe. Circo gave her a 'concerned' look. "Think about it Circo! Everyone rejected us as mates, would rather quell their desires with somone else while it still rages on inside us! Even our own brother rejected us!" Hexa said in a tearful way, she over-explained things as normal. Hexa wimpered and lay her head back, Circo looked at her, her slit was wet and she breathed heavilly. Circo couldn't mate with her but she was going to try. She walked over to Hexa and dragged her tounge across her wet slit. Hexa almost jumped, Circo gave her a 'reasuring' look before she lent her head back down to Hexa's slit again, slowly pushing her tounge in, Hexa moaned as Circo licked deeper parts of her walls. Hexa gasped as Circo quicky went in. The plesure her virgin parts was strong. With a moan, Hexa's orgasmed and her juices covered Circo's mouth, which Circo drank before taking her tounge out of Hexa.

"Circo i- I didn't expect that" Hexa said as she sat up. Circo had an satisfied' look before it dissapeared. Circo glanced at Hexa then down at herself. "Well i guess ill try to help you too" Circo lay down and Hexa walked up to her. She couls hear Circo breathing, which was strange since Circo was ofen silent but today was a weird day. Hexa's tounge touched Circo's slit as she carefully did the same as Circo did to her. As Circo orgasmed she said something undiferable, she could see Hexa's suprise. "What was that?" she asked. Circo didn't answer. Hexa lifted her head, she had a grin "So we finnally know what can break her vow of silence" Circo was worried now she pulled herself away from Hexa and stood up. "What? Did i scare you?" Hexa said jokingly. Now they where both tired of the mating season...


End file.
